


A Mad Man and His Box

by sobefarrington



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington





	A Mad Man and His Box

The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS, leaving Rory in his new house and Amy leaning on her husband’s new car. She stood there; Amy did, waiting for the TARDIS to take off again. Waiting for the moments she’d last see her mad man’s blue box, the home of her Raggedy Doctor.

“Looks like it’s just you and me ol’ girl.”

The Doctor huffed, walking somberly towards the main control panel. His fingers grazed across everything as he went by, trailing on railings and gliding over buttons, his feet dragging him heavily.

Eleven leaned with his back to the panel and his head staring at his feet. It pained him, to lose a companion. Though Amy wasn’t lost to him like so many of the others were, he still felt her lose just as deep. Rory too. He’d miss the pair of them terribly. The wound they left him with picked at the scars of previous ones. He knew it was best, the Time Lord did. It was the only way to keep them safe. To keep them from becoming like the others. Though he wanted his time with Amy and Rory, so much so his hearts pushed themselves against his chest, desperate to be with the friends he cared for so eternally, he had to live with his decisions. And he’d much rather have them alive than not.   
So he made the tough decision. He cut The Williams’ lose. He set them up where they’d be happiest and let them be together as they ought.

Even if it made him unhappy.

The Doctor sighed once more, and the TARDIS took notice. She knows all too well his troubles. She knows the relationships The Doctor has with his companions are complicated. She’s been with him through every regeneration. She’s seen the loves and loses he’s seen. She’s felt them much the same way. She’s felt the scars he wears beneath the bow tie and fez. And she’s there for him. Always there for him.

She always found it frustrating at times, trying to deal with The Doctor and his emotions. Sometimes she doesn’t understand him, and why he feels so much for the people that come in and out of his life. The TARDIS was frustrated with him now, and his sorrow over Amy and Rory. They both knew it wouldn’t be the last time they’d see each other. There was no reason for him to feel as he did.

The TARDIS was frustrated, and the Doctor could feel it. In the way she creaked and groaned and flickered.

“I’m so sorry girl.”

The lights in the control room dimmed slightly, turning a light pink in the process. The TARDIS was embarrassed. Her feelings were that of upset, angry and misunderstanding just moments ago, before her Doctor spoke. And in the nanoseconds it took to process the input information, she realized what was behind Eleven’s feelings of sadness and longing for what he just gave up.

Slowly the lights returned to their amber yellow glow. The air in the TARDIS warmed, caressing and hugging his skin as it breezed about him. 

The Doctor loved The TARDIS. She knew it. And he knew that she knew it. They had their moments. Brilliant and moving moments. But the last while had been rough on Eleven and his borrowed box.

The rocky patch was behind them now, with Amy and Rory safely tucked into their brownstone. The Doctor gave half a smile of relief, and the TARDIS took it upon herself to rev up, setting her destination for one of their favorite places in time.

She knew, the TARDIS did, and the Doctor did too. No matter how many Donna’s, Rose’s, Martha’s and Amy’s passed through her doors, she’d always be his Number One girl. 

The Doctor and The TARDIS.

A Mad Man and his Box.


End file.
